


Until I Find You

by aexis1465



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, impromptu marriage, takes place when they are still prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: When Shiro thought of his wedding, he thought of a nice church with his family and friends watching. He never imagined it would be on an alien warship in an unknown galaxy.“Marry me.”“I- um- you- what?”“Marry me,” Matt repeated. “If there is a chance you don’t come back, then I want to be your husband before that.”





	

Matt didn’t bother to look at the body being dumped in the cell. In the past week there has been one person dropped off for each two persons they took. Everyone knew what was happening, but no one dared to speak as the injured prisoners were dropped into the cell. Matt has been waiting the entire seven days for Shiro to be dropped off by the guards, but by the third day he gave up on seeing Shiro again. Shiro was strong, but Matt didn’t know if he was strong enough to take down the monster pitted against him. 

It wasn’t even meant to be Shiro that fought it, and that’s what troubling Matt the most. It was meant to be him. _Him, not Shiro._ If Shiro hadn’t turned around and swung the weapon through Matt’s leg, he would be safe. Or, as safe as one can be in a Galra camp. 

From the center of the room, he can hear the prisoner trying to get the others away from them. They were pushing people back in an attempt to give themself some space. Most of the aliens here are constantly trying to comfort each other- something Matt never understood. Why are they trying to comfort each other instead of trying to find a way out. When Kerberos failed, the three didn’t stop thinking of the different ways they could escape. And when they were separated from Matt’s father, Shiro and Matt only tried harder. But the aliens, they wanted everyone to be as comfortable as possible while being held prisoner. 

“If they don’t want you coddling them, back off,” Matt said rather harshly. He’s been short tempered since Shiro went into the arena, but he doesn’t think it’s unreasonable. The man he’s been in love with for years was sent to inevitable death and all he could do was watch while his leg was fixed with whatever Galra magic the soldiers saw fit. 

There was the sound of metal hitting the cement floor as the prisoner moved closer to Matt. In annoyance, Matt snapped his eyes opened and lifted his head from it was rested against the wall to tell the prisoner to leave him alone. The words were caught in his throat when he saw it was Shiro inching towards him. 

Tears fell from Matt’s eyes as he rushed forward to help Shiro to the small corner of the cell that they annexed for themselves when they first got there. He was in a new set of prisoner clothes, covering all but one of the scars he received from the fight. Across the bridge of his nose was a scar to a wound that would be impossible to heal in the mere seven days he has been missing. The metal noise was from the purple metal arm replacing Shiro’s right arm. 

“Are you okay?” Matt sat Shiro up against the wall lightly. “Is this okay?” 

“I’ve been better.” Shiro was on the verge of crying, but Matt knew Shiro wouldn’t with him there. Even when his parents died, Shiro refused to cry in front of Matt. 

“Give me a clear answer,” He said seriously. “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Shiro whispered. “I nearly cut your leg off, fought two beasts since we last spoke, lost my arm, and have infinite more injuries than I’ve ever had. I’m not okay. I nearly killed you Matt, you could have died.”

“But I didn’t. My leg is fine, everything is going to be fine.” 

“It’s not though!” A few aliens turn to look at them. “I’m their champion now, they are sending me back to fight in a few days. What if I die? What if they throw you into a fight to throw me off? I can’t hurt you again Matt, I can’t.” 

“They can’t throw you back in! You’re injured.” 

“They replaced my arm with this enhanced piece of metal and closed all my injuries. As far as they are concerned, I’m in perfect fighting condition. I had to argue with this doctor for nearly an hour to justify a few days so I could talk to you again.” 

“Alright, give me a second to think.” Matt stood and paced in front of Shiro. Every since he was little he would pace while he thought. His mind drew constant blanks if he was just sitting. 

“What?” Shiro asked when Matt stopped pacing in front of him. 

“Marry me.” 

“I- um- you- what?” 

“Marry me,” Matt repeated. “If there is a chance you don’t come back, then I want to be your husband before that.” 

“I know we’ve talked about this before, but are you sure? Matt, we are prisoners for aliens in god knows what galaxy.” 

“Takashi, we are going to get married and enjoy the next few days as a married couple before you are carted off to your next alien battle.” 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro laughed. “This is ridiculous, but yes Matt, I will marry you.” 

Matt sits down with his legs crossed in front of Shiro. He pulls up his sleeve to take off the leather bracelet his sister gave to him before he left for the Garrison. The Galra tried to take it countless times, but he worked harder than ever to prove that it didn’t effect his working abilities. Now he’s allowed to wear it as long as his sleeve covers it. 

“You don’t have to give me your bracelet, I know how much you like it.”  
“No, we are getting married and we don’t have rings. I want you to hold onto it. One day, we will get real rings and I’ll take my bracelet back,” He said. 

“In that case.” Shiro takes off the dog tags his father gave to him before he died and put them around Matt’s neck. 

“Okay, now what? I haven’t gone to a lot of weddings.” 

“Vows, I think. You go first,” Shiro said.

“That’s just saying why we love each other, right?” Shiro nods at Matt. “Okay, fine. I love that you only want me to go first so you feel less embarrassed when it’s your turn. But in all seriousness- because this is a serious wedding- there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you. Though I’d prefer if you didn’t, you could stab me a million times over and I’d still love you the way I do now. I dread the day that you need to go back, but no matter what happens you’ll find your way back to me- you always do. I promise we will have a real marriage thing when we get off of this damn ship,” Matt wiped his eyes laughing. “That was intense, you’re turn.” 

“No kidding,” Shiro smiled. “Matthew Holt, you are the only person I know that could make me laugh in the middle of an alien prison ship. The only one. I love that I can be myself around you. You don’t expect me to strong all the time or be a rolemodel, and that’s something I don’t get when I’m not with you. You are the nerdiest person I know, but you are also the bravest, kindest person I think I’ll ever meet. And one day, I will get us off of this ship and back to Earth.” 

“I hate you,” Matt said. “That was too sweet, take it back.” 

“We just got married, we can’t take it back!” Shiro kissed Matt lightly. “But I love you too, Matt.”

* * *

“I love you so much. I promise I’ll come for you,” Shiro whispered as the guards took him from the cell to go fight.

* * *

After his third gladiator fight, Shiro is escorted by two guards. He waited until he knew the other patrolling guards would be farthest away to use his arm to knock out his escorts. He couldn’t tell if they were still alive, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad. 

He runs to where he knows his cell is. He has to get Matt, he doesn’t want to leave without Matt. 

“Where is he?” Shiro nearly yelled when he approached the cell.

“He told us to tell you to go without him,” The alien waiting in front of the cell said. 

“That idiot!” 

Shiro runs back down the hallway, using his arm to hurt anyone that tries to stop him. There are alarms echoing throughout the ship along with messages that all escape pods would be closing. He can hear Matt screaming to him. Shiro can’t tell if it’s real or in his head, but it’s driving him insane. He can’t tell if he is still running, the world around him is just a blur and he can’t focus on anything. 

The world stops spinning as he feels himself land in and escape pod. Shiro looks up at the Galran soldier who hits the eject button before exiting the pod, leaving Shiro alone.

* * *

“That doesn’t explain why you have my brother’s bracelet!” Pidge yelled as she yanked the braided leather away from Shiro. 

“I just told you Pidge!” Shiro yelled back. He disliked raising his voice to her, but he wasn’t going to let her take the bracelet away from him. “He gave this to me when we got married, I’m not letting you take it. He can give it back to you when I give it back to him when we find him!” 

“Pidge,” Keith whispered to her. “I would just give him the bracelet. It obviously means a lot to him.” 

“Fine, but we are going to find my brother. And we are going to do it soon.” She threw the bracelet at Shiro who caught it against his chest. “Because I need to kick his ass for getting married without me there.” 

“Of course, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always take requests if you guys have any! You could comment here or message me on tumblr [@aexis465](http://aexis1465.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading !! <333


End file.
